A Trigun Fic
by Legato with vengeance
Summary: A generation of pascifistic GHoG's...Knives turned good guy, and resurections all around...
1. Old and New

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC 

By

Chiriko-chan

^_^= YAY! ANOTHER SOLO PROJECT BY CHIRIKO-CHAN! YAY! AND, YA KNOW WHAT? HE TOO DOESN'T OWN TRIGUN! ^_^=

****

One: Old and NEW

Vash had been in November, the town where to his amazement he had found Wolfwood alive, and after three minutes of shock and a bit of weird laughter and faces, they went drinking. Well Vash at least went drinking, Wolfwood was sitting at a table near the bar and Vash lay on it, drooling. After a few long boring minutes, it seemed Vash had finally drifted off into unconscious. Wolfwood lit a cigarette and started smoking when a shot rang out and a bullet knocked it right out of his mouth. Then a second shot rang out, and all attention was shifted to a no smoking sign by the door with a hole in it and finally all attention rested on the gunman… er gun-boy. Who was sitting near the back of the bar, a black symbol, that looked kind of like the Red Cross symbol with an extremely short bottom end, strapped to his back.

"Whatever," Wolfwood mumbled getting out another cigarette. Then he leaned over and in one super fast motion took the gun from the boy. Then held his hand out so when the boy charged for him he grabbed his head and let the boy squirm well out of reach. While tapping his cigarette against the ashtray and putting his lighter, Vash had given him, away. "Come on, Vash, let's go, I think the natives are getting restless," decided Wolfwood turning his attention away from the squirming youth.

"What… go…ok…. Uh, karate?" Vash murmured, still a little drunk.

"What?" Wolfwood inquired not sure of what the last thing he had heard from Vash's mouth was.

"Karate," Vash repeated pointing towards to boy.

"Huh?" Wolfwood asked still stunned then turned his head to his right where Vash was pointing.

****

*_KA-POW!!!!*_

The boy bent over and retrieved his gun from the unconscious Wolfwood. 

"Hey what's your name kid?" asked Vash wondering where the kid had learned to use Karate on pressure points.

"What business of yours is it?" the thirteen-year-old asked indignantly, clutching his gun.

"Well, none I guess, I'm just kind of curious," commented Vash, a pleasant expression on his face.

"It's Seiko, Seiko the Silencer. I don't live here, I'm just passing through," he declared his blue eyes not leaving the hard wood floor.

"What kind of last name is 'the Silencer'," inquired Vash removing his orange, and green striped headband.

"It's not a last name it's a title. Back before they were killed by that maggot Vash the Stampede, my friends would call me that because of the fact I was so good with a gun, I could silence anyone, and because I prefer not to talk. I do know what my last name is though, but it's to embarrassing to use," explained Seiko who seemed to be at Vash's mercy. Then when he looked up he saw Vash was in tears. 

T.T. "That's *sniffle* so sad *sniffle* you poor, poor child," he cried wiping some tears away then he embracing Seiko in an overzealous bear hug.

O.o "Ah, you can get off anytime now," Seiko requested looking around the bar hoping that none saw that.

"Hey, what is your last name?" Vash asked whipping the tears from his eyes and finally letting Seiko go.

"I…it's the same name as that worm Vash the Stampede, though he's not my father."

"Hey, wait a minute, did you say that Vash the stampede killed your friends?" asked Vash, his mood doing a one-eight, his voice lowering, a frown crossing his face.

"Yeah, what about the weasel? And why are you so slow?" he asked, a distant expression on his face.

"Well, it's just that I know that he wouldn't do that. Especially since I know that he wouldn't ever kill anyone, especially helpless children. That is because HE is ME," explained Vash, making a face that only Vash would consider impressive and a pose to mach.

"Yeah right, you're just a wandering drunkard who's had too much," responded Seiko looking at Vash with a wary eye. "But, really, what's your name?" 

"I am VASH THE STAMPEDE, THE ONE WHO CHASES THE ELUSIVE MAYFLY OF PEACE!!" he said striking another pose. "And, if you don't believe me, look right here at my gun. See it's an original Gunsmoke custom model. I'm sure if you're as good a gunman as you say, you know the rumor," Vash said pointing to an inscription of the handle of his gun.

"Holy… you are Vash the Stampede!" he exclaimed jumping out of his chair and pointing his gun at Vash. That was when Wolfwood jumped up behind him slamming the Portable Confessional on Seiko's head as Vash took the gun from Seiko, inspecting it. 

"Wow, a black custom… black Gunsmoke custom model!" O.O "Where'd you dig this up kid?" before Seiko had time to respond to Vash's question, Wolfwood interrupted.

"From what I heard you say to Vash over there, it sounds like you have a lot to confess. That is why I'll let you use my Portable Confessional for a nominal fee of course," Wolfwood said placing his hands on the boy's arms to keep him from ripping the confessional to shreds.

"Hey I'm Methodist I don't use confessionals, you dork!" Seiko shouted in response. 

"Ok, I guess it's safe to let you out without your gun," decided Vash trying unsuccessfully to pry the confessional off the boy's head. "Uh, it's not coming off."

"That figures, I have a large head," stated Seiko. "And, so I bet that we're going to have to take this thing _apart_ to get it off," he said, a mischievous smile growing on his face that the Confessional hid. 

****

~

Three hours had passed, and Seiko had only finally gotten the Portable Confessional off after Vash poured the rest of his beer over the thing because Wolfwood said that they couldn't demolish it, and then it slipped off. 

"Ok, let me get this straight; you're a wandering priest," Seiko commented pointing at Wolfwood while running a towel through his hair, "and you're Vash the Stampede, but yet you claim to proclaim peace throughout the land?"

"That's right!" proclaimed Vash thumping one hand on his chest and raping the other around Wolfwood. Then, all present at the bar rose, save a few who stared in surprise, and raised their guns level with Vash's chest where his hand stopped thumping.

"Uh, can I help you?" asked Vash in a small voice.

"Now stand still, Vash the stampede, and don't think that we'll let any of your friends here interfere," stated a gruff man in a black hat eyeing Seiko especially hard.

"Hey, are you saying that I'm with him?" he asked pointing at Vash.

"Yes, I am, you baby," the man spat getting a rousing cheer from his four henchmen. 

Then in one kick, Seiko knocked the man down, and tossed the other bounty hunter's guns behind the bar. 

"Now, what was that comment about a baby?" asked Seiko, his arm reaching out from under his cloak then pointed his oddly-like-Vash's-gun gun down at the man's chest and fired.

Then a shout ran out from Vash, as he launched at Seiko's bullet, knocking it off course only immobilizing the man's right arm. "Stop, Seiko! You should never kill! Especially if they're down and helpless!" he shouted slapping Seiko, and taking his gun to dump out the bullets. "If you are to stoop so low that you would kill a fellow human being then you don't deserve this. However, since this is a lesson, I am assuming, that you are now learning for the first time. Then I'll let you have your gun. On the condition that you follow me until I have decided that you have learned this lesson." 

"Why should I follow you? You're the one you killed my friends; the one that scared me for life," he finished pulling his other hand out of his cloak to reveal that his pointer and middle fingers were made of steel. "Why, why should I follow you? My gun, it's not that important to me. I still have quite an arsenal left." Then pulling opened some straps on the odd thing on his back he pulled out what looked like the top half of the cross punisher.

"Hey, just a minuet ago – did you say you're a Gun-Ho-" Wolfwood was cut off by a familiar B flat melody. Wolfwood stood transfixed on the spot then he, Vash, and Seiko dashed out of the door just before the whole building collapsed on the bounty hunters.

"Yes, Wolfwood I am a Go-Ho-Gun, in a sense, and well… you don't need to know, just yet," he answered as they each ran in the direction of the horn music as buildings exploded around them. "But, I don't follow their commands. I guess I'm like you, Wolfwood, in a way,"

"Listen, you two, we don't have time to chat, let's each split up and surround this alley-" Vash was cut off as the alley, where the playing was coming from, collapsed. Once the dust cleared, there stood Midvalley the Horn Freak, sax, and all.

"Hello, Vash the Stampede," he jeered a taunting tone in his voice.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Vash his sunglasses pushed high on his nose.

"I was not truly dead, I was only as dead as say that traitor Chapel over there. Only a few of our number are truly dead, such as E.G. Mine Dominique the Cyclops, and Monev of the Gail: the ones killed for their incompetence to kill you, Vash the Stampede. We, though, the ones that you or Wolfwood thought you killed, really just faked dying, and we now have completely reassembled, and have initiated four** new members, each as strong as myself**.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. GunHo

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC 

By

Chiriko-chan

^_^= Hey, dudes! How y'all liking the solo effort? He don't own Trigun! ^_^=

**__**

RECAP!!!! 

Vash, our hero, has miraculously stumbled upon his best friend Wolfwood, who he had thought dead. There, in the town of November, the two of them ran into a boy, thirteen years of age, who goes by the name of Seiko the Silencer, who, turned out to be one of a new generation of Gun-Ho-Guns. Then, Midvalley the Horn Freak turned up alive as well, and proclaimed that the Gun-Ho-Guns had not really died, and that there where four more incredibly strong new Gun-Ho-Guns.

**__**

Two: Gun-Ho!

Vash and Wolfwood stood, their feet planted in the ruble of what once was a third of November, and stared, their eyes widening, Midvalley's words sinking in. Then a thought dawned on Vash, "Hey, Wolfwood where'd Seiko go to?"

"Don't ask me, Vash, it's hard enough just trying to keep track of you all the time. Besides, he said he's a Gun-Ho-Gun, so I'll bet he's hiding some where ready to fire on us at Midvalley's command. There are probably more surrounding us just waiting to kill us."

"Don't be so sure, traitor Chapel, the truth is that I, and some others of our order, have come to annihilate a former member for insubordination to master Legato's orders and I don't mean a low class runt like you. 'I do not care if he is Knives' son or not, he has to go,' those where his words," summed up Midvalley.

"Knives h-has a son?" Vash managed to stammer. O.O.

"Yeah," was all Midvalley would say. "He's Knives' son, though he never quite lived up to his father's demands," Midvalley proclaimed.

A long silence ensued, Vash making odd faces while pondering, Wolfwood staring off into space, and Midvalley enjoying the 'Vash Face Show'. Then Vash inquired, "Hey! Why didn't Knives ever tell me that I was an uncle?" 

Then Midvalley started to play his B flat melody and a second, unknown type of brass sounding instrument joining him. 

__

*BANG- BANG- BANG*

The shots echoed as Vash stared bug-eyed at the slumped body of Midvalley. That fell to the street, a large number of spikes, bullet holes, and an inflicted wound from his own song, plus an identical one on the other side in him. Then, out of the end of what happened to be left off the alley, they were in, stepped Seiko, his cross punisher fully extended. (A/N: Seiko's cross punisher has the ability to extend from its previously mentioned in _A Trigun Fic, _form. So now, it looks kind of, like Wolfwood's cross-punisher, only without the thing in the middle.)

"Hey Vash," came, Seiko's greeting. (A/N: think of how it sounded when Vash remembered what Knives did at July the time that he met Legato.) His voice nothing like that of the whining boy that they had encountered at the bar. It was deep and had and almost Knives-esc tone to it. "Where's Wolfwood gone off to? There's some people that I'd like both of you to meet."

"H-he's over there," Vash stammered pointing to Wolfwood's cross that sat up right and Wolfwood who and just gotten up from sitting behind it. 

It was Seiko's eyes and voice, they made it seem as if Knives was right in front of Vash. However, that expression was half sorrowful, just begging Vash, or anyone, for forgiveness for what he had just done, and the other half cheery, happy that his friends had survived. 

"Oh, good. Okay, Wolfwood, Vash, here are some friends of mine, first off is Medioric the Mauler he is the son of some one I think that you might have known his name was E.G. Mine." Then out stepped a boy about the same age as Seiko. He had a buzz cut of light brown hair and slung over his shoulder was odd sphere about one foot in diameter in a dark red color with holes in it. "Here is Chi the Tempest he is the son of Legato," announced Seiko. Then out stepped another boy, about the same age as Seiko and Medioric, wearing a white trench coat with the pattern of Legato's shoulder spikes on it, appeared from the shadows. "Finally, here is Critos the Enchanter, he is the son of Dominique the Cyclops, but trained in the special attack of Midvalley the Horn Freak because he does not posse the demon's eye," finished Seiko. Then, out stepped you guessed it, another boy about Seiko, Medioric, and Chi's age with close cropped black hair in a half spiked fashion and a Hawaiian shirt carrying a trombone without it's mouth piece. 

"We, Vash the Stampede, and, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, have come to ask your assistance in destroying the Gun-Ho-Guns. For that, there would be no possible way to show our gratitude to you," announced Seiko, stepping back to show his short speech was over at last. Then all of the Junior Gun Ho Guns bowed low to Vash and Wolfwood, a hand over each of their own chests.

O.o; "Uh… I've never been treated with so much respect have you… Wolfwood?" Vash asked his hands hanging loose at his sides.

O.o; "Uh, no, Vash, I haven't… I…" Wolfwood's voice trailed, his hands as well at his sides swaying slightly in the breeze.

"Achem!" Seiko looked up, his eyes piercing with every turn from Vash to Wolfwood and back again.ج.ج

"Uh...Oh, yeah! We will consider your offer!" Vash shouted fumbling with his hand and then saluting.

"Ok, Vash, we'll wait for you to make up your mind, but make it quick; the day draws nearer. We hope to have you on our side, or else all of Gunsmoke will be destroyed for sure and He will win. Please if you don't join us, I know he will get you," Seiko voiced, no longer bowing to Vash and Wolfwood, and neither was any of the other Gun-Ho-Guns.

"I've had all the time I need. From what I can tell from what you've said, the whole fate of the world rides one me either joining you or not. You, it seems, want to destroy the other Gun-Ho-Guns, and the world survives, and if I where to join my brother and Legato, then the world and humanity will perish. Am I correct?" Vash concluded as his icy stare went around the group, his arms folded and back straight.

"Yes, that is correct and now, Vash, I must tell you that I was lying back at the bar. The truth is that I only said that story to test your emotions and sympathy. Also, I wanted to check to see if you would just dismiss it as something that you probably had done," Seiko replied, his blue eyes meeting Vash's blue-green ones with the same dead, serious look.

"Then I accept your offer. I will help you defeat the Gun-Ho-Guns," Vash finished, stepping aside to let Wolfwood make his decision. 

"I accept as well. I feel it is my duty to stop what I have helped put in motion by being a Gun-Ho-Gun." Finished, Wolfwood repeated the same gesture that the four Gun Ho Guns had made while asking their question.

"Good!" exclaimed Critos, "Let's go get something to drink; I'm thirsty."

"Well," chimed Chi, "where do you suppose we go then? That blasted song, you and that Horn Freak over there play, destroyed the whole town."

"Oh yeah, that's right." -.-; "Hey at least I chased the residents out with my drunken act."

"Hey," exclaimed Vash, "I know a town an hour away from here that has the best drinks this side of January!" he finished pointing east.

**__**

To Be Continued


	3. How the Stampede was Won!

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC

BY 

Chiriko-chan

^_^= You know the drill! ^_^=

**__**

RECAP!!!!

Vash the Stampede, our hero, has been in the town of November, where he and Wolfwood where assailed by Midvalley the Horn Freak. Where upon he was killed by a faction of recently initiated Gun Ho Guns. That are rebelling against the other older Gun Ho Guns and attempting to save the planet from total destruction. So, what else is new?

****

Three: How the Stampede was Won!

T.T. "One more time, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee? I _slill_ don got it," whined Vash a cheep saké bottle in his hand which straddled the counter as he slouched in his stool.

"Ew… ok, but only if you promise not to breathe on m-" Seiko was cut off as Vash belched a world record brake-ing-ly loud belch right in his face. "OK THEN I _WON'T_ TELL YOU!"

"Ha Ha! I'll tell ya Vash, first off we're the children of four different Gun Ho Guns," mumbled Med (Medioric's nickname). "Then we all got trained in special attacks of Gun Ho Guns who came before us, usually our parent's techniques. Then, Seiko refused a mission from Legato because it would destroy a town. So, he then managed to escape from Chi's dad's power an' made a brake for a town that is, or was, iles an' iles from where we were. While we where just sitting thinking how he had actually wanted to go and kill all of those people. He had a soft spot for life, the last gift of his mother before his father killed her fer it. Then he struck, and Knives came an' hunted down Seiko, but he escaped again. Then we were sent to hunt him with Midvalley and OH SHIT!"

"Wha?…," muttered Vash. When Med stood up lashing out at a wall with an explosive spike that sot out of the odd red ball he carried, then took the ball and harmlessly whacked the sleepers at the bar into consciousness.

"Get out all of ya' yes even you, Mr. Bartender!" yelled Med as he lifted the bartender, who was the only other person at the bar, up and ran towards the door. Then the other Gun Ho Guns followed suit, dumping the bartender out of the door and then drew their weapons, and came back inside as the dust cleared.

Critos stepped towards the dark form in the smoke, "Come out, Lenenov, I can tell that's one of your puppet spies, so just give up coward!"

"Lenenov! Shit, not here! Hey where's my cross?!" yelled Wolfwood.

"Over here, Wolfwood," yelled Seiko, picking up the cross and chucking it at Wolfwood, who stumbled when he caught it, then pulled the strap back opening the machine gun side.

"So, you know I'm here, that I-" The puppet began to speak, but Seiko immediately cut him off with a shattering blast from his gun.

"Chi! Hurry before he retracts the string!" yelled out Med. 

Then Chi raised his hand causing a force of unseen magnitude to erupt, and hundreds of small red strings fly to the air. "Now, all of you before I lose the strength to… hold him."

So, the young group raised their weapons in unison, each calling out in an unintelligible language. Then, they put down their weapons as Chi slowly stopped the ground shaking and put the string down as black mist seeped to the floor dissipating quickly.

"There, Vash, no one has died, his body had been cleansed of the demon and is at last free," Critos told answering Vash's confused thoughts.

***

20 iles to February

***

"Ya know what, Needle Noggin, I don't believe you. I'm **NOT** a dad," decided Wolfwood, arms folded across his chest. "I never once broke my vows as a priest."

"So, what did you do when you killed that Gun Ho Gun that had Milly at gun point, huh, Mr. Thompson?" grinned Vash evilly. Then he thrust his left hand into his pocket producing a picture of Meryl, Milly, and himself. Also, a little boy that looked like the little Wolfwood from Wolfwood's death scene. Only with a male version of Milly's eyes, and another boy about the same age with dark indigo spiky hair and aqua eyes were in the picture.

"I don't believe you Needle Noggin," declared Wolfwood not even noticing the picture in Vash's hands.

"Mr. Thompson, Mr. Thompson," Vash sang tauntingly.

"Needle Noggin, shut up! I am **not** Mr. Thompson!"

"What, Mr. Thompson, are you having an identity crisis?" asked Vash in a high, squeaky voice.

"Uncle Vash you're back!" screamed the first boy from the picture. "Uncle Vash, Mama and Aunt Meryl went shopping, but they said if you came to tell you they'd be right back!" exclaimed the exuberant boy in one breath as he latched onto Vash's leg.

"Hey, I've missed you too, Nick. How's everything been going since I left you? You didn't get into any trouble; did you?" asked Vash kneeling down to the boy's level. "Hey, where's Kamui?" asked Vash, his eyes moving around the small town in front of him.

"Oh, he's inside eating some of those round tire thing-a-ma-jigs that you really like," explained Nick as he drew a doughnut in the air. "Hey, Uncle Vash, who's that over there?" inquired the little boy as he pointed to Wolfwood.

"Uh… He's a friend… of mine. Yes, a friend of mine!" exclaimed Vash patting Wolfwood on the back, deciding to leave the business of Wolfwood's fatherhood to Milly.

"Ok."

"Hey, D-man, lets go inside!" Vash smiled at Wolfwood, who narrowed his eyes, unsure of what Vash was doing. Vash was using his middle initial after all… "Want to come with us…?" but Vash was cut off when a car pulled up, Milly, and Meryl hopping out, and calling for the little boys. "Meryl-chan I'm over here and I brought a guest!" screamed Vash hopping up and down while waving like a lunatic.

"Um, Vash, maybe you should walk over there and say 'hi' in normal decibels so you don't ruin that kid's hearing," stated Wolfwood as Vash ran over to the car dragging Wolfwood along.

"Look who I found, Milly, it's Wolfwood!" declared Vash dragging the poor priest upright.

"Vash, you shouldn't tease her like that it's not nice to…" Meryl started to scold Vash, but decided to stop when Milly embraced the man Vash was dragging around her yard.

"See, Meryl, I'm not kidding, it _is _Wolfwood, trust me even I still don't entirely believe it," Vash commented giving Meryl a hug and one of his famous dorky smiles.

Atop a nearby building, a shadowed figure watched this scene unfold, "It's so sweet I almost hate to destroy his life…."

****

To be continued…


	4. Father Wolfie

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC

By

Chiriko-chan

Good morning, Trigun fans. If any are reading. 

^_^= HEY ALL YOU HAM HOGS OUT THERE! REVIEW THIS FIC! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! BESIDES, IT'S REALLY GOOD CUZ CHI-CHAN DON'T OWN TRIGUN! ^_^=

Ham hogs?

Chiriko-chan

**__**

RECAP!!!

Vash the Humanoid Typhoon, our hero is traveling with four former Gun Ho Guns and his friend Wolfwood who is some how no longer dead along with the other Gun Ho Guns except for a few. After so many years of peace and calm, this formerly most wanted man had settled down and started a family. Also the very surprise of Wolfwood he two has been a father about two years longer (^^. ((Vash face)) also means he hasn't been a catholic priest just as long.

****

Four: Father Wolfie 

"Daddy!" shouted a young boy about Nick's age with dark indigo hair in Vash spikes, and green –blue eyes. "Some weird guy out there at the door said he wanted to talk to you and Nick's dad."

"Are you sure that you don't mean _four _weirdguys. I was wondering when they'd show up again," wondered Vash aloud as he walked over towards the door with his son Kamui as he jerked Wolfwood off the couch where he was talking with Milly.

"No only one, Daddy," corrected Kamui as Vash opened the door revealing Knives.

"Knives," Vash growled impulsively clutching for a gun. As his brother stepped to the doorway waiting for an invitation in, while Wolfwood readied his cross.

"What, can't a guy come to his own brother's house and get treated with relative respect? Gees you can carry a grudge, Vash, you too Chapel," Knives thought aloud.

"Hey my name is not Chapel, Knives!" Wolfwood demanded of Knives, his gun pointed right at Knives' chest.

"Wow, calm down, I'll call you Wolfwood if you want. Listen Vash, Wolfwood; I came here to warn you that Legato is coming. He is the reason that the Gun Ho Gun's are back. Remember you baka I gave up on destroying all of humanity when you pointed out that our sister would not of wanted me to take it out on the entire species, especially since basically we are humans, too. I only brought Legato back for some company, you know it does get lonely all the way out there where I live. Also, I want to know where my son Seiko is I want to apologize to him before I go to stop the Gun Ho Guns. Moreover, I was wondering if I could visit with you, after all you're my only brother. My twin at that," he finished by bending down and ruffling Kamui's hair, "Hey there you must be Vash's kid, right?"

"Yep," the little boy smiled brightly.

"Well guess what? My name is Knives and I'm your uncle. What's your name?"

"Kamui."

"That's great."

"So Vash who's your wife?" asked Knives standing up and looking at Vash. 

"Meryl Stryfe," Vash responded.

"She's not a plant is she?"

"Of course not! Our sister was the only female living plant! Now you're the baka." Vash retorted smiling like a dork.

**__**

*KA-POW!!!!*

Impulsively at the shot both Knives and Vash got in front of Kamui to protect him and Wolfwood stuck his cross out deflecting the bullet, aimed at Knives', chest out into the dusty streets.

"Knives! Why try to attack Vash he's no threat to you?" a voice called from the shadows of the ally across the street.

"I'm not here to hurt Vash or Wolfwood, Seiko, I'm not that way any more. I'm here to tell you and Vash that Legato is in charge of the resurrection of the Gun Ho Guns and that they are coming for you." With that, Knives walked over to the alley. 

"Get back! I can tell you're lying so don't try to lead me astray," Seiko then fired a warning shot that grazed Knives' hair.

"Seiko! Stop this I am your father I would never hurt you." Knives tried to calm the enraged young man.

"Then what was that you did back at Augusta? It certainly hurt me quite a bit," questioned Seiko his gun leveling with Knives.

That was not me, I've never been to Augusta. Wait, when did this happed?" Knives asked stunned to the spot he stood on.

"Twelve days ago." Seiko gave away deciding to play along for a while

"That was not me, I could sense, that day, that legato was using a power of his that I had specially trained him in. This power was that of illusion, that means he can make anyone see anything."

"Why should I believe you?"

****

SSHHOOOOOOOPPP!!!!!!

Thin Vash popped up beside Seiko relinquishing him of his cross punisher and more importantly, Knives' gun. "Because he is my brother and your father!" then Vash led the two of them inside.

**__**

To be continued…


	5. Farewell to Home

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC

By 

Chiriko-chan

Good day, my fan fic friends. How are you doing today?

^_^= LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!! NO OWNIE TRIGUN!!!!! LALALALALALALALALALALA!!!! ^_^=

**__**

RECAP!!

Vash, our ever-challenged hero (not Heero) has accepted to stop the Gun Ho Guns. With the help of his friend Wolfwood and a rebel faction of Gun Ho Guns who are new members of the organization, if you can say it's organized. Our hero was currently on a visit to his family (Meryl and their son Kamui) and Wolfwood's family (Milly and Nick Jr.). When Knives paid a visit to his twin brother's house incurring the wrath of his son Seiko who was not aware of the change that had taken place inside of his father. Playing peacemaker as usual, our hero quickly disarmed the disgruntled half-living plant half-human and took the feud into his house.

**__**

Five: Farewell to Home

"Vash, I will not sit still for this! I refuse to work together with Knives!" Seiko shouted, his arms and legs strapped to Vash's living room couch.

"Well for one thing, I think that _you _should be calling him father," Vash commented looking cross at Seiko.

"It's okay, Vash, I was never much of a father to him. He doesn't need to call me that," Knives looked at Vash then back at the floor, deep in memory.

"Well anyway, whether you like it or not, Knives is coming with us and that is final. After all, you should respect your relatives," Vash said ending the arguments.

"What if Legato comes when we leave? I noticed that neither Meryl or Milly carry guns," Seiko pointed out, motioning as best he could towards Meryl, with his hands tied.

"That's a good point. We'll stay here!" Vash decided, pointing his pointer finger in the air.

"Then he will definitely come here and endanger Meryl, Milly, Nick, and Kamui. Unlike if we go and then he might follow us away from them."

T.T. "I have no idea what to do!" Vash exclaimed.

"Wolfwood, I have four guns in my cross-punisher if you would please get them all except the blue one with the white handle. I have some gifts I need to hand out," Seiko finished, moving his head to look at Wolfwood.

"Sure; why not?" Wolfwood got up walking out of the room to retrieve the cross punisher so Seiko can get his own junk.

"Now, Vash, will you untie me so I can give these things out?"

"Sure."

"Here's yer junk strait from the closet," Wolfwood announced plopping Seiko's cross punisher down on the sofa Seiko sat on.

"Thanks Wolfwood. Now Vash this is for you," Seiko told him producing Vash's old gun out of the cross.

"Seiko I got rid of this of a reason," Vash scolded.

"Oh that it's ok I got rid of the angel arm."

"…"

"Ok now Knives this is for you," Seiko handed Knives his black gun. "Now, this gun I had specially made, I will give it to Kamui. However, since he does not happen to be responsible enough yet to handle it, I will present it to Meryl to keep until the time has come for Kamui to receive it. Which I hope will never happen."

"I see," Vash commented as Seiko handed the gun over to Meryl.

"HEY IN THERE!"

"WE'RE BACK!"

"AND WE BROUGHT DOUGHNUTS!" three voices yelled from the front door as their pounding reverberated throughout the entire house, "AND PUDDING!"

"I'll be right there just don't knock my door d…" Vash was cut off.

**__**

BAM

Then the door fell over and an "oops I guess we shouldn't pound all together," was heard.

"Oh dear Lord, that door cost me a hundred double dollars!" Vash screamed running into the foyer closely followed by Meryl, Seiko's gun still in her hand, the rest of their guests staring at them then get up to follow.

"Vash! Hey there!" Med smiled, putting the door back up into place, after fitting the pieces together. "Anythin' wrong Vash? Yer lookin' at me pretty funny ya know that?"

"Med?"

"Yo."

"Do you happen to have one hundred double dollars?"

"No, I'm flat broke, I spent it all on that bar I just came from. Why du' you ask?"

"Oh no reason, only that you guys broke my $$100 door."

"Oh… that's all…" Med turned away facing his friends. "Hey, can I borrow two fifties?"

"No."

"I'm broke."

"How bout' you Seiko?" Med pleaded.

"As long as you pay me back."

"I can't right now but later. Ok?"

"Sure," Seiko gave in, handing Med four twenty-five double dollar bills.

"THANK YOU!" Med screamed, placing the bills in Vash's hand.

"Excuse me, but might I remind you that we came here to collect the party and head to the Gun ho Guns' Head Quarters?" Chi reminded looking oddly at Med. ¬.¬

"Ok! Well, let's get Vash, Wolfwood, and Seiko, and go."

"No. You are neglecting one. Knives is on our side I have read his mind and know that he is telling the truth he will come with us," Chi decided. Then lead the group out the door followed by Knives then a few minutes later Vash and Wolfwood who had to say good bye to their sons and wives.

"I hope we see them again." Vash mumbles as they pile into a tented car and speed off into the darkening twilight desert.

**__**

To be continued…


	6. Bereavement

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC

Chiriko-chan

Nice to say hello this wonderful day to all of my readers (Anybody know what the chapter title means off the top of their head? And don't go spoiling it until the next chapter, Gene!).

^_^= WE LOVE CHICAGO! THE MANGA, OF COURSE! ^_^=

How about doing the disclaimer, O Disclaimer Man Gene Starwind?

^_^= Oh yeah, that would be nice to know he doesn't own Trigun. ^_^=

**__**

RECAP!!!!

Vash our hero has created a treaty between his brother, Knives, and nephew, Seiko, in order to help them defeat the new Gun Ho Gun affectivity. Now that he is happy with them the anti Gun Ho Gun group is on their way to the head quarters of the Gun Ho Guns.

****

Six: Bereavement

"Good dr'nks aye, V'sh," Seiko asked after the fifth bottle of saké was forced down his throat in alternating turns by Med and Critos.

"Ya know ya really shouldn't be drinkin' alcohol 'til yer twenty-one," Wolfwood murmured.

"It okay, Wolfwood, he's really twenty-eight," Critos informed him, pouring the sixth bottle down Seiko's throat as Seiko fell over onto the counter, drool flying from his mouth.

"…"

"Of course, Wolfie, I thought you knew that living plants have irrational growth patterns," Vash informed Wolfwood. Before he reached into his pocket with one quick movement and producing his headband. "And now, ladders and gentleman… *achem*," Vash announced standing on top of his barstool as Med and Critos began to drum on the used beer and saké bottles in a pattern that should be familiar to anyone that has ever watched the ending credits to _Trigun_. "Na Nana Na Nana Na Nana Na, Na, Na, Na, Aoi -" Vash was cut off as a flying Kuroneko was chucked at him.

"Yah an' stay that way yer idiot!" a man who had thrown Kuroneko at Vash shouted.

"Excuse me but who at this bar might bare the name Seiko Megalopolis?"

"He does!" Med shouted raising Seiko's arm as Seiko remained sleeping on the bar.

"I see. Tell him when he wakes up that there is a package here for him."

"Yes sir!" Med and Critos both chorus giving the bartender that stupid salute Vash and Wolfwood used to do. Then they poured another bottle down Seiko's throat as the bar tender watched in disgust. 

***

"Hey, Chi, what time is it?" Seiko asked waking up sober and a bit irritated.

"It is nine forty-two a.m.," Chi replied looking out the window at the clock tower in the town square.

"I slept for five minutes?" Seiko asked wondering how he was only drunken from six or seven bottles of saké and managed to wake up sober five minutes later.

"No, you slept for twenty-four hours and five minutes."

"Darn! He still hasn't broken his record," Med chimed up.

"I don't want to sleep for over two days again!" Seiko shouted.

"Wow! Even I haven't gone that long!" Vash exclaimed.

"Vash!"

"What?

"What's in that basket you have there."

"It's _yours_," with that Vash hands the basket to Seiko shoving a note in his face.

"Ok… '_Dear Seiko, Hello, I am your son. I have no name,_" Seiko read aloud. "'_Please take good care of me. –Yours truly, your son…. P.S. My name, please!'_"

"Ooooooooooooooooo! Who's the mom?" Med, Vash, Knives, Critos, and Wolfwood chorused.

"I don't know! I've never even had a girlfriend let alone a wife!"

"Sure…" Critos joked.

"Hey!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" 0.0

***

"Knives, I don't know what to do," Seiko stared down at the floor of their hotel room the baby in his arms rapped in his tan cloak. 

"Well, that makes us even, I don't know what to tell you," Knives replied trying to think to think of something to do with the baby.

"Maybe you should take it back to my house and have Meryl and Milly take care of him while we go take care of destroying the Gun Ho Guns," Vash chimed in bursting though the door.

"Now that's an idea," Seiko agreed.

"Ok-" Vash was cut off as a giant what looked like a bullet came crashing though the roof.

"Hello, you fools!" Hoppard shouted from his shield.

"Hoppard!" Knives and Vash chorused as Critos, Chi, and Med burst in. Just then, Hoppard launched himself through the air aiming for Vash and Knives. When Seiko rushed over, setting the baby down on the bed, and taking the hit for Vash and his father who where unable to dodge, glued to the spot with shock.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Seiko screamed his right arm falling to the ground blood flying everywhere.

"Seiko!" Vash shouted running over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just go stop him!" Seiko ordered Vash.

"But-" Vash protested, but was cut off by Seiko.

"No. Now!" Seiko shouted shoving Vash towards the battle. 

Just then, Chi was successful in pinning Hoppard down for a short time before he went on the attack again. Now Med was launching his spikes at him knocking him off balance where Chi again forced him down, when a black beam engulfed Hoppard. When it finally stopped, Hoppard emerged dazed, his shield lying on the ground beside the mask he wore. "Where for art I?" he asked in a British accent.

Vash turned sharply to where the beam had come from in time to see what looked like an angel arm detach itself from Seiko's left arm. "Seiko what was that?"

"A special version of the angel arm. It… It can rid a person of any demon in side of them," Seiko replied weakly blood dripping onto the bead he was laying on. 

"Hey, Vash, isn't this the town with that doctor you took me to, to get that robotic leg I needed to replace the one that got amputated after the fight?"

"Oh yeah! He is in this town! Hey, Seiko, I'm going to take you to a doctor that can replace that arm of yours, ok?"

"Sure…" Seiko drifted into unconsciousness from the loss of blood.

"Hurry," Chi ordered, "I will care for his child while he is gone." 

**__**

To be continued…


	7. Shinji

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC

Chiriko-Chan

Welcome again to my repeated greeting at the beginning of each fic!

^_^=^_^=

Oh yeah, Bereavement's synonyms are: misfortune, infliction, depravation, loss, death, and mourning.

Chiriko-chan

**__**

RECAP!!!!

Vash with the others stopped at an inn of the day to take a rest from traveling where a baby was delivered to Seiko through the Mail. This baby claiming to be his was only a minor distraction. To the entire group was attacked by Hoppard of the gauntlet. Seiko revealed that his gun still contained an angel arm, however this angel arm was not destructive, it had the ability to purify people of the demons that might poses them (namely the Gun Ho Guns.). However, our hero's nephew lost his right arm in this battle.

****

Seven: Shinji

"So, how long does this procedure take, Vash?" Chi asked, a perturbed look on his face as Med and Critos continued to talk baby talk to the baby, acting like a couple of little children.

"About five hours," Vash stated, looking up from the board game he and Knives where playing called _Risk_ (A/N: anyone who has played this game knows Vash and Knives are going to be busy for the whole surgery and the next six months after that.)

"I see. Three hours more until it's over…." Chi instructed, "Med, I entrust you to guard Seiko's child, if I find that he is missing or has come to any harm, you will find yourself in a new world of pain. For that child is my responsibility, I fear what Seiko might do to me if it is lost or hurt," Chi handed over the baby to Med who stared bug eyed at him a moment, then handed the baby to Critos, who handed him to Knives, who looked down and then started talking to the baby about his next move.

"I see…" Chi stared a moment down at Med and Critos. "If anybody wants me to get them a cup of coffee then say so. I'm going to the coffee machine," Chi informed the group as Med and Critos both timidly raise their hands.

"Hey, Chi, would you mind getting me a doughnut from the vending machine beside it?" Vash chimed in, looking up from the game.

"Dare I ask, Vash, why there is a doughnut dispenser in this building?" Chi gave Vash and inquisitive look.

"Oh, that. I paid for it."

"…" Chi just walked off counting his pocket change.

"Sir," the doctor walked up to Knives, "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Knives walked off with the doctor, leaving the baby unattended. Taking the opportunity that Knives had left him with, the baby crawled off under the table, searching for something to eat, and his father if he could manage it.

***

"Med… where is the child?" Chi inquired, handing out the coffee and doughnuts.

"Uh… I think Knives took it with him to talk to the doctor," Med guessed, hoping that he was right.

"Hey! They said Seiko survived the operation!" Knives came in smiling, then looked around, "Hey where's the kid?"

"Seiko's?"

"Whose do you think?"

"Oh… I thought you had it, knives…" Med looked over his shoulder at Chi.

"Med…"¬.¬ Chi looked down at the cowering Med as Med started pulling his own hair and banging his head on the coffee table.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Med shouted.

"Not until _you_ find the child."

"Hey guys," Seiko walked in, holding the sleeping form of his child.

"I'm saved!!!!!!" Med shouted finally stopping the banging.

"Hey Seiko you decided on a name for your kid yet?" Critos asked, ignoring the pained yelps of Med as he inspected the damage to his head.

"Yeah," Seiko commented, "His name is Shinji."

"Why such a stupid name?" Med asked, walking up with and ice pack on his head.

"Why such an odd bump?" Seiko retaliated, the two of them acting like fourth graders.

***

"Uh, Meryl, I have a favor to ask," Vash pleaded, hoping that he would convince Meryl to take care of Shinji.

"What, Vash? I'm trying to type an insurance report," Meryl looked at the doorframe that Vash stood in.

"Well, you remember, Seiko, our nephew, right?"

"Yeah, go on," Meryl encouraged the blond former gunman.

"Well you see, he received a package that had a baby in it, it said the baby was his, and well I was wondering if you could take care of him while we go fight the-"

"HELL NO! Vash, its enough taking care of Kamui, and you know we can't afford to take care of another even for a week."

"Ok…."

"But, I will since there's nowhere else for it to go," Meryl sighed, letting go of the typewriter knowing what's next.

"Thank you Meryl-chan!" Vash came up, giving her a big bear hug.

**__**

To be continued…


	8. Strangers

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC

Chiriko-chan

I'm running out of things to say!

^_^=^_^=

**__**

RECAP!!!!

Vash the stampede our ever-joyous hero. Was waiting with his brother and the junior Gun Ho Guns (A/N: I have no idea where Wolfwood went for that chapter.) for Seiko to have his arm, which was lost in the last chapter, replaced. Meanwhile Med, Critos, and, Chi where baby sitting for Seiko's child who when Seiko came back from getting a prosthetic arm he named him named Shinji.

****

Eight: Strangers

"Hey, thanks a lot for getting Meryl to take care of Shinji, Vash," Seiko thanked the gunman as the whole group bounced along in a wagon being pulled along Gunsmoke's rockiest desert, by a pair of Thomases which looked like they where running from a hungry lion.

"You're wel- OOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!" Vash hit his head on a metal rib of the canvas roof. "You're welcome," Vash managed to finish as the wagon screamed to a halt, Vash flying to the front his head puncturing the canvas. "Hey what's going on…" Vash stopped because the wagon driver wasn't there. He had fallen down a whole. There he landed on the Thomases, which landed on their feet.

"Chi, do you hear that horn playing?" Seiko asked the psychic.

"Yes it appears to be a C major in allegro, a very fine piece for the saxophone or trumpet, although it could use accompaniment." Chi elaborated a bit of a smirk appearing on his face for a split second as the playing changed to the pattern of a knock some people use, the one that goes knock knock-knock-knock, knock _pause _knock, _knock. _"Ah, He want's in, Shall I admit him?" Chi asked for the horn player.

"… Sure…" Seiko answered not sure he understood Chi completely.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't hear a single thing, and I'm a professional musician," Critos wondered looking around seeing that Med was sleeping under the bench that Wolfwood, Knives and Vash had been sitting on.

"Here is what we heard," Chi came back into the tent having left when no one was paying attention. "Hornfreak son of Midvalley," Chi introduced the teenager.

"Hey instead of yackin' ya could come an' help pull Tongari out of the wall!" Wolfwood shouted as he and knives pulled on Vash's legs trying to pull his head out of the hole it made when the wagon slammed to a stop.

"Stand back," the new boy ordered putting the horn to his mouth, playing B-flat bursting a whole above Vash's head, the sonic waves going harmlessly away.

"Nanio!" Wolfwood shouted as he and the living plants drew their guns.

"It's Ok," Critos explained signaling for them to put their weapons away, "He is my half brother."

"Wait a minuet…" Knives halted thinking a minuet, "If you're his half brother and your father is Midvalley and your Mother is Dominique…. I can understand having kids outside of the Gun Ho Guns, but how did they do that with out me knowing, even Legato!"

"Knives it doesn't matter any more, yer not in charge any more," Wolfwood warned pulling the wagon driver out of the whole.

"Chapel you're on thin ice!" Knives shouted his vein throbbing, a possessed look in his eyes.

"Knives, its Wolfwood, remember?" Wolfwood commented helping Vash out of the whole after he got the last of the Thomases out.

"Chapel shut-" Knives stopped a black light engulfing him.

"Legato," Seiko growled knowing it was him that had repossessed Knives.

"Vashu where's Rem?"

"Knivesu, Rem died along time ago," Vash replied looking perplexed.

"Vashu, Vashu I know you, now really where's Rem, I don't fell like playing jokes."

"Knives, Rem died over hundred years ago. You killed her when I guess a demon possessed you. Then when we landed on this planet Gunsmoke after you had destroyed the entire ship. You formed the Gun Ho G-."

"Vashu you're so easy to kid!" Knives exclaimed, "Thanks for getting rid of the demon I was having trouble suppress it for the past few days!" Knives smiled.

"You're welcome," Seiko returned.

"Waffles!"

"Hornfreak!"

"Yo!"

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't like touchy family moments?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Chi I never met this guy are you sure he's a Gun Ho Gun?" Seiko asked.

"He was born after you left," Chi told him.

"But, you guys where ten when I left, and Chi was thirteen, how could he look you guy's age? He'd have to be… six years old!"

"We'll you see when I said he was my half brother I was wrong he's actually my cousin," Critos corrected himself.

"That still doesn't help," Seiko stood as perplexed as Vash over the matter.

"His mom is your sister," Chi helped Critos explain.

"Wwhhaatt!!! She's only seventeen!" 

"Yet she looks twenty-eight, old enough to fool Midvalley," Chi informed him, as Wolfwood looked on in half amusement.

"How? I thought she hated even being near any of the Gun Ho Guns?"

"Yet it happened! So we should just accept it and go on!" Hornfreak smiled.

"Hornfreak, you sure are random," Seiko commented.

"Hornfreak! Long time no see!" Med jumped up shaking Hornfreak's hand.

"Med! Hey great to see you!" Hornfreak greeted.

"Hornfreak did you even know your mother?" Seiko asked, wondering how some one who grew up around his sister could be such a- a- Vash thing.

"Nope, Legato killed her right after I was born." He managed to stay smiling through it all.

"… Tessa" both Knives and Seiko murmured at the same time then starred at each other for a few seconds. Just before the wagon driver turned around firing his machine gun on succeeding in hitting the cross punisher.

"Help! I cant stop my… self!" the wagon driver shouted his gun aiming down at Vash a pair of knives and bullets shattering it before it could fire.

"Expect no hold backs Vash the Stampede," Legato's voice reverberated from the man's mouth. "Meet me at New Oregon, or the town will die just like this man! Ahahahahahahahaha!" 

"No!" Vash shouted rushing forward trying to stop the man from stabbing himself with the knife he pulled out of his gun. Without any success, the man slit his own throat falling dead. "Legato! Why! Why do you do this! … Why play this sick game again…."

"Vash ya gonna sit there or not we gotta bury that guy then walk t' New Oregon." Wolfwood woke Vash from his trance.

"Yeah…"

**__**

To be continued…


	9. Legato

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC

Chiriko-chan

Well, anyone out there want to review for this fic? 

^_^= You don't own TRI-HI-HI-GUN! ISN'T IT GREAT YEAH HA! ::to the tune of Just Communication from GW, which he doesn't own either:: ^_^=

**__**

RECAP!!!!

Vash the Stampede, our hero, was on route to find the Gun Ho Guns when a strange accident with the wagon they where riding in brought them to meet another of the new generation of Gun Ho Guns, Hornfreak. Soon though Legato decided to intervene giving them all a challenge to meet him at New Oregon. A challenge to save the town or else it will perish just as the wagon driver did as Legato forced him to do, slit his own throat.

****

Nine:

"Come on Needle Noggin **WAKE UP**," Wolfwood shouted trying to wake the snoring gunman.

"Oh come on Wolfwood leave him, we'll just have to _eat all of the doughnuts_," Critos taunted. Vash spinning up instantly, running down the hallway to the lobby of the hotel turning over furniture and people in a quest to find doughnuts.

"That worked," Wolfwood puffed on his cigarette a jet of liquid immediately putting it out. "Med!"

"Sorry Wolfwood I was aiming for your hair," Med laughed as he drenched Wolfwood from head to toe with hotel Ketchup from his giant_ Super Soker_. "BBBBBBBWWWWWWWAHAHA HAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'll ring yer scrony-" Wolfwood was cut off, hit from behind with a jet of relish.

"Oh sorry Wolfwood I was aiming for Med," Critos apologized twirling his miniaturized (but not by much) cross punisher water gun, managing in hitting Wolfwood again as Med ran by sticking his tongue out as he ran. "Get back here!" Med began to run off as he was hit directly on the top of his head with a blast of mustard, from the rafters of the hotel.

"I was never here," Hornfreak whispered as he dragged Critos off to somewhere Wolfwood hoped never to find.

"…. Hey Tongari ya ready t' go yet!" Wolfwood yelled getting as far away from the mess of condiments as possible, and as close as possible to a towel and maybe the cross punisher.

***

"Well we're here," Knives stated the obvious, looking around, paranoid, at his surroundings. "And we're to late."

"Knives how can you tell?" Vash asked looking around seeing a fountain running normally, toys scattered at doorsteps as if children had only been playing a minute before they had come. "Knives there's nothing r-."

"Vash listen, tell me what you hear," Critos interrupted not a drop of his former humor in his words, only pain and torment.

"… Silence… no noise… not even wind… we're too late," Vash slowed falling to his knees. "They're all gone…."

"Vash the Stampede you have come," Legato laughed. Rai Dei of the Blade, and the robot, Gray the Nine Lives, flanking him, "As you see your dawdling has cost you, all of you. Now this poor village will never have life again. You pathetic disgraces for living plant, all of you. You cling to life with a whim yet you can take it in an instant, without thought. The humans that made you be, shall burn for eternity. Ha!" 

In a split second Vash found Med, Critos, Wolfwood, and Chi spin around, their weapons drawn, Vash finding himself surrounded.

"Vash," Med grinned psychotically, "You let your guard down, now we show you why living plants are so horrible. We'll make you kill us!"

***

"Seiko what are you doing…" Knives trailed as Seiko continued to circle him, his gun raised. Suddenly an odd sensation overcame him, 'this is Legato's illusion technique, and Seiko isn't really doing this, Legato is making me see him doing this and him see me doing this.' "Seiko Listen I'm not doing whatever it is that you are seeing, Legato is controlling your mind concentrate on my voice, remember what ever you're seeing it's not real. Concentrate over come Legato's control."

"I don't believe your lie-," a pang shot up Seiko's spine just like the time Legato had controlled him before. "Dad I'm sorry," Seiko apologized the 'dad' slipping out without him thinking.

"Good," Knives finished wondering himself where this kindness was coming from. The barrier shattered Knives looking down at Seiko kindness reflected in his eyes instead of the hate and betrayal Legato had painted in.

"Vash! What are you doing!" Med yells in terror he Wolfwood, Critos and Chi looking tentatively at Vash, his gun raised a shot grazing Med's cheek.

"Back I don't want to kill you," Vash roared his gun leveling again.

"Vash-" Wolfwood was cut off Vash Firing hitting Critos through his chest.

"Critos!" Seiko fired a shot between the Vash and the rest of the group.

Snapping out of his trance Vash starred a minute, "What… happened?"

"Vash you killed Critos."

**__**

To be continued…

Possibly

****

To be concluded…


	10. World of Pain

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC

Hey, hey, hey, anyone want for more plot twists?

Chiriko-chan

^_^= I LOVE YOU ALL! ^_^=

**__**

RECAP!!!!

Vash, and company arrived at the town where Legato had arranged a showdown between them, and the remaining Gun Ho Guns. Legato putting our heroes into a trance, making them think that the others where out to kill them. This, however, was not successful effecting Knives or Seiko, but once out of the trace they where too late to stop Vash in this dreaming state from shooting Critos.

****

TEN: World of Pain

"Hornfreak, you and Wolfwood help me carry Critos to the truck, he's still breathing!" Seiko ordered as Vash sank to the ground, looking around a minute.

"Legato got away… It's my fault, Critos is dead…" Vash sat in the dusty streets hand over his face, and his gun laying at his side, the bullets on the ground as the second generation Gun Ho Guns drove away, Wolfwood having volunteered to stay behind to cheer Vash up.

"Vash, come on the others already left, lets go we can't stay here. If we do, we'll drive Wolfwood crazy, see he's…. Puking all over the ground…" Knives starred wide-eyed at the former (and we accentuate former, just go ask Nick Jr.) priest hurled up his lunch all over the sidewalk where he had been standing on a few moments ago.

"What?" Vash's mind slowly dispersing the threads of guilt, his eyes focusing on the sight before him, "Wolfwood!"

"… Ump!" Wolfwood puked again, all over Knives who had run over to where Wolfwood had been kneeling.

"Damn! They took the truck!" Vash screeched and the realization that he would have to do to get Wolfwood to a doctor. Picking up Wolfwood, he slung him over his shoulder and made a mad dash for the town on the horizon, leaving Knives to eat his dust. 

***

"Do you understand your mission?" Legato questioned the man before him the shadows swirling around him licking at his boots.

"Yes, Master Legato, I understand perfectly," the man clad in a tawny, hooded cape that hid his face, a tight fitting black shirt the background for a bomb recklessly strapped to his chest. More oddly, shadows swirling around him poling at his hood or flaring around like an aura, no one shadow falling on Legato, the shadows swirl like mist. "I am to destroy Vash the Stampedeo," he recited sounding as if he came directly out of the Japanese version. "If that traitor Knivesu is to get in the way, I shall kill him and the rest of those traitors from the Gun-Ho-Guns."

"Good and do remember to kill that baby, no lineage of the living plants or that girl," Legato winced at his own mentioning of the unnamed girl, "So, David Radcliff, go!"

"Yes, my liege," his hand tightening around the staff he carried, the glow of that sadistic smile, like Knives had when he landed on Gunsmoke, appearing under the hood, still not enough to penetrate that barrier of shadow. The man, David Radcliff disappearing into the shadows of the Gun-Ho-Gun headquarters heading towards his mission.

"Fool, Vash the Stampede, do you really believe that I would stopped at showing you the power of the Gun-Ho-Guns you already knew? Well you will soon see a powerful second generation that even you can never stop! Ha, ha, ha!" Legato chuckled to himself.

***

"Vash, what are doing here?" Med greeted the huffing and puffing one hundred and thirty something year old, who paused a moment when he entered to hospital doors, when it dawned on him " … Wolfwood! What happened to Wolfwood?"

"I have no idea, but I bet the doctor knows!" Vash skids to the desk, quickly scribbles something illegible onto the registration card then runs down a hallway skidding around a corner and slamming into that doctor from the space ship, Wolfwood flying at Med.

***

"Well, Vash, I have some good news and some bad knew about your friend Wolfwood, the bad news is-" that midget doctor from the space ship was cut off in his medical ramble by Vash.

"Doc, can I have the good news first… I need cheering up…" Vash looked over at the doctor, his hands briefly parting from in front of his face, then closing again his trench coat's tail hanging out of a trash can.

"Sure thing Vash," the doctor murmured a slight twinkle in his eye, "Well, we where able to remove it, and as long as Wolfwood stops smoking now and forever it won't be life threatening. Now the bad news is that Wolfwood has cancer of the lungs in its early stages."

"Huh…" 0.0 do you think you could do that again with the bad news first…."

"Ok, Your friend Wolfwood had and cancerous cluster of cells in his right lung from smoking. I have however removed it and I can almost guarantee that he will be fine if he never smokes a cigarette again. You may see him now as well."

"Ok… I get it now," Vash pauses a moment, then the light goes on, "I'll go see him now!"

"If you want," the doctor led the way around corridors by rooms, patients, and family chattering away in their rooms. Then a noise caught his attention, shrieks of agony, pained screams from one room, "Doc who's in-" Vash stopped reading the nametag on the door "… Critos…"

"Please, Vash, calm yourself you cannot visit him now, he's still recovering," the doctor rambled off like a true man of medicine, no passion. "Ah, here we are," the doctor jabbered on completely unfazed by Critos' screaming he swung open the door to Wolfwood's room.

"Thanks, doc," Vash walked in, noting Wolfwood was watching him form his bed one eye closed so the doctor would think him resting.

"Vash, be gentle, no pay back, I heard about that hospital incident," the doctor sternly warned, closing the door behind him, shutting out Critos. 

"So what' cha came 'ere fer, Needle Noggin?" Wolfwood weakly rasped out, reaching for his cigarette and his lighter, Vash crunching down on his hand with the butt of his gun. "Ow! What the heck Tongari?"

"I'm here to help you quit!" Vash smiled, producing a pack of matches out of hospital air, "because if I don't then Milly would!" Vash happily picked up the packs of cigarettes and lighter.

"Look I thing that I'd prefer Mil-" Wolfwood was cut off his hand raised to take back the smoking items from Vash who was heading towards the door.

"Nonsense!" Vash continued by dumping all of the packs into the ashtray/trashcan that he had drug from out in the hallway, picking Wolfwood's wallet up off the dresser on the far side of the room he put that in too.

"Tongari what the-" Wolfwood was cut off as Vash tossed a lighted match onto the pile of stuff the smell of cigarette smoke and burning leather filling the air, surprisingly no sirens went off.

"Now for to cuep de gracie," Vash pronounced these words just as they are spelled here, throwing the matches and lighter into the flaming ashtray.

****

KA-BLAM!!

***

"Chi, what was that?" Med yelped as an explosion rocked the building.

"Just Vash, nothing to worry about. He is only trying to help Wolfwood-" Chi is stopped in mid sentence a shadow falling in his mind. 'Darkness, shadows, he is coming, we must leave, take Critos elsewhere. He is going after us!' Chi sent his thoughts accidentally to everyone within a twelve-mile radius, the vision disturbing him greatly. "Med, we must take our leave of here, with the others."

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Knives burst in, sweat dripping from a place possible, "You," he pointed at Chi, "first Vash runs off with Wolfwood not even waiting for me. Then I run the rest of the way across the dessert because I thought that you guys had a Gun Ho Gun problem when that big explosion went off, and find you three here sipping coffees! Then, you!" he jabs a finger into Chi's chest, Chi backing away, seeming to be afraid of his own shadow. "You! Go and scream to any one in this area where the Hell you guys are hiding and very unprepared for an attack!" Knives ranted on, chasing Chi around the waiting room until the doctor came in and forced him into a chair.

"Knives, it been ages, how are you?" the doctor grating Knives, having nothing better to do than talk.

Med, taking advantage of the doctor's unawareness, jumped behind his desk taking a nametag out of a box of used nametags and making a mad dash for Critos' room no doctors noticing him on the way. Opening the door to Critos' room, he went in, finding him reading a maga, the painkillers finally kicking in. "Yo," Med softly spoke to his friend.

"Yo," Critos weakly returned the greeting, sticking his finger on his place and closing the manga.

"Ya know we're gonna have to leave soon," Med looked down at his feet cursing how he always felt so uncomfortable in hospitals, even if he was the patient.

"I know," Critos looked sleepily at Med. Then nodding when he produced the nametag that read 'Kakeru Nazarene' and Critos' nametag, which he let go of, giving it to the breeze. The nametag wafting out of his hand flying down the hall and into the blazing inferno in Wolfwood's room where it burned up on the ashtray.

"See ya 'round," Med gave a small wave then left taping the nametag to Critos' door.

***

"Needle Noggin!" Wolfwood grabbed for Vash's neck from where he sat on the hospital floor while Vash was attempting to put out the flames by banging the cross-punisher on them.

"Hey, Vash, Wolfwood, the doc said that you can leave with us. We're going to you better be ready…" Hornfreak stopped his sentence when he saw the all to familiar scene, except for the flames, definitely not the flames. "Stand back," Hornfreak shouted, whipping out 'Hilde' his horn, that used one of his special melodies to extinguish the flames with the amplified the carbon dioxide of his breath putting them out.

O.O.

"Ok let's go!" Hornfreak walked towards the waiting room where the others waited for Vash and Wolfwood to get ready and stop playing around.

**__**

To be continued


	11. Confusion

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC

I'm back with more non-temporary madness.

Chiriko-chan

^_^= HE DON'T OWN X! ^_^=

X? Gene, about being "on task"…

^_^= IT'S TRUE! ^_^=

GENE!

^_^= HE DON'T OWN TRIGUN OR ANYTHING ELSE OR X! ^_^= …Even the letter X…^_^=

=.= **No one** owns the letter X, Gene.

**__**

RECAP!!!!

Med was shot by Vash, our hero, in the latest battle with Legato and the Gun Ho Guns, now Wolfwood has come down with a cancer from all of his years of smoking, however the cancerous cells where removed. Yet, Critos has yet to remain in bed temporarily disabled by the wound. Now Legato has dispatched a new and more powerful minion upon our heroes. What will become of them now, and where has Seiko disappeared?

****

Eleven: Cunfusion

"Wait! Stop the car!" Med suddenly shouted after about an hour of sitting quietly watching Vash and Knives played '_Risk_' still on the same game, they had been playing since Seiko's operation. "We forgot Seiko!" Wolfwood slamming on the brakes when he heard Med shout, little plastic soldier figurines flying every where.

"Wolfwood," Knives shouted, picking pieces out of his hair, "warn us when you're going to put the break on!" 

"I thought that Med shouting would be enough to warn ya!" Wolfwood retorted yelling to the back of the large van that they had rented after the wagon incident.

"What do you mean we forgot Seiko?" Vash gave Med and inquisitive look.

"Look around," Med replied simply pointing to the seats that Critos and Seiko would have occupied.

"Yes it would appear that we have forgotten Seiko in our haste to leave," Chi summed up looking at the seat by Wolfwood that Vash had forsaken so he could finish his game with Knives.

"How did that happen?" Wolfwood eased the car into reverse turning around to face the opposite direction.

"I believe that while we where waiting for the report on Med and Wolfwood's conditions he left to have some time alone. Afterward when we knew the results of the surgeries, we decided to leave ass quickly as possible, so as not to attract the Gun Ho Guns to where Critos lay incapacitated and defenseless." Chi summarized the chaotic advents that had resulted after the confrontation.

"So I guess we should turn around and go get him, huh?" Wolfwood spend down the road tying to make up for the hour that they had spent going in the opposite direction.

"If you think so."

***

"Hey, Doc, we're back!" Vash shouted into the door of the hospital.

"Vash, what are you doing back here?" the doctor looked up from some paper work he was doing.

"Well, you see, when we left we kind of forgot to get Seiko, have you seen him around?" Vash looked around.

"Well he was here to visit your friend in here but he hasn't been back for about half an hour," The doctor thought a moment.

"Well, if you see him tell him Wolfwood's out in the parking lot," Vash bid farewell to the aging doctor walking down to see Critos.

"Oh wait Vash, you can't see him right now he's resting, he absolutely has to be undisturbed for a few hours so he can recover," the doctor looked up from what he was working on.

"Oh, ok," Vash cast a regretful look down the hallway then left.

***

"Hello chapel," a man appeared out of nowhere, standing right out side of the driver side window where Wolfwood was sitting, smoking.

"What the!" Wolfwood sprung up in a second, snatching his cross punisher up off the ground where it had been laying, "Who the heck are you?" 

"Don't you know me? We used to be best friends Chapel," the man used the top end of the staff he held in his hands to throw back the hood that covered his face. Revealing him to be in his late twenties, with slicked back hair, and a large jagged scar from the right side of his chin descending down to his collarbone, "do you not remember me?" The man's Japanese accent was thick; "I am your old pal, David Radcliff."

"H- how… Legato… he killed you," Wolfwood stuttered out backing a way from the man in shock and horror.

"Yes and he killed you as well, remember chapel," The man looked down on Wolfwood with that look that Knives had given Chapel of the Evergreen.

"I don't believe you," Wolfwood stood forward and pointed his gun at the man's chest.

"It's ok, I'm here to kill you forever, so it wont matter if you can accept it or not," he sneered down at Wolfwood, "besides I know it was you that betrayed me to Legato."

"How…" Wolfwood fired directly at the man's head hopping to end this horrible nightmare.

"And just as gullible as in the old days, as well!" He shouted raising his staff; it's metal color growing fire engine red the bullets stinking themselves to the staff. "Ha, you of all people should remember that you can't hurt me with bullets!"

"How…" Wolfwood stopped in mid sentence, Vash walking out of the hospital right in between the two.

"What the… Wolfwood what the heck is going on here!" Vash nearly missed being hit by Wolfwood's bullet's that had been stuck on the odd staff.

"I'm bein' attacked!" Wolfwood shouted, ducking down to avoid the bullets. "An', I know ya aren't gonna like this one Tongari, but I gotta do what I gotta do." Wolfwood Picked up his cross punisher opening the shout end he fired missing David Radcliff by meters the explosion still hurting him greatly.

"Wolfwood!" Vash shouted running over to the man, oblivious to the fact that he was a Gun Ho Gun. "Hey you are you- urk. Wolfwood! You shot Seiko!"

"Hey, it's okay Vash, I've been through worse," his facial features softening taking him from looking his true age, twenty-eight, back to looking fifteen, the way he had since Vash had known him.

"Wolfwood why did you do that?" Vash spun around only to find Knives and Wolfwood already wrestling, on the parking lot, Vash joining in; giving Wolfwood his just deserves.

"Knives, Vash, I swear, I didn't mean to kill Seiko!" Wolfwood shouted trying to get away.

"Bakas," Seiko muttered, his shirt collar zipped back up hiding the scar, going into the hospital the doorbell sounding rather loudly after him. 

"Hey where'd he go?" Knives shouted holding Wolfwood up by the collar of his jacket.

"Knivesu, I think that he went inside the hospital," Vash pointed to the form inside the glass doors.

"So he is," Knives released Wolfwood letting him fall to the ground, battered and bruised.

**__**

To be continued…


	12. Request Prolonged

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC

What happened to all the reviews? I work hard, yet the Fic that had the most reviews when it was on Uozumi's page, yet now **IT HAS NONE!**

What happened? Did my reviewers just up and die?

Chiriko-chan

^_^= POCKY! UNITED WE STAND, WITHOUT IT, WE CRUMBLE DUE TO SUGAR LOSS! HOORAY FOR POCKY! IT DOESN'T OWN TRIGUN, and neither does Chiriko-chan! ^_^=

**__**

RECAP!!!!

Utter confusion has ensued, a new Gun-Ho-Gun has appeared. Yet once shot he turned out to be Seiko. What new anomalies will be discovered this time? Will anyone ever save this fic by reviewing? Find out next time.

****

Twelve: Request Prolonged

"Chi," Critos wheeled over, having been paralyzed by the gunshot, but finally as recovered as he could get. He presented Chi with his trombone, "Master Chi, for the benefit of the Gun-Ho-Guns and Boss I have found that sound can travel only so far." With that he put the horn into Chi's hands and seemed to brace himself for some kind of shock.

"I see," Chi looked down at the quaking teen before him, "Then you feel prepared to leave us and all around you forever?" Chi followed the protocol of the Gun-Ho-Guns exactly. 'Boss? I need to ask your permission,' Chi opened a mental link with Seiko to ask him something not in the protocol.

'What? I'm somewhat busy here,' Seiko responded from where he was being operated on.

'Critos wishes to perform the ceremony,' Chi solemnly responded.

'NO! WE ARE NOT THE GUN-HO-GUNS' Seiko shouted through his head.

"Master Seiko has decided that you will live," Chi stopped Critos from shuddering further.

"But, Master, I deserve-"

"Seiko has said so," shouted as loud as he could through the hospital lobby, "now take your trombone and go. You should realize that you are lucky. You may now go have a normal life. Save yourself the hell that faces the rest of us!" Chi intoned quietly, "you will live, friend," quietly he turned away heading to see Seiko once he got out of the surgery.

***

"Chi," Vash came up to him a couple hours after Critos had gone, Seiko still not released from surgery, "what was that about?"

"…" Chi stared at him, his eyes giving the same dull ennuyé look as Legato's did.

Vash sucked in his breath, stunned at Chi's appearance, for minute he reached down for his gun but remembered it wasn't Legato he was dealing with, it was Chi. Chi wasn't evil, yet in that instant Vash lost the long earned trust that he had with all of the second generation of Gun-Ho-Guns, "No… he's not…. No!" Vash fell to his knees clutching his head, the memory of all of the traumatic events that surrounded Legato coming back to him.

"I have business," Chi flagrantly ignored Vash, walking out the door he turned his head different direction he decided on one as if searching out something, then left. 

***

"Yo, Tongari, ya admittin' visitors?" Wolfwood quietly rapped of the door to Vash's room of their apartment. 

"Go to…! Fine come in," Vash admitted Wolfwood instead of deciding to take out his aggressions and cuss Wolfwood out against his better judgement.

"Sit, I bear 'the good stuff'," Wolfwood chuckled placing the same kind of beer bottle that they had used in the quick drawl incident.

"Hn," Vash merely glanced at the bottles Wolfwood was trying to push on him then looking, over his shoulder, and out the window.

"… Not only that, but I bear bad news as well…. Listen to me Vash, two hours ago we found Critos, or what was left of him, one bloody pulp," Wolfwood sighed looking down at the floor then his eyes connecting with one of the bottles. "Might as well…" Wolfwood continued to drown his worries by chugging the whole bottle in two gulps. "Listen if yer not gonna…" Wolfwood paused, his hand stretched out to take the bottle at Vash's side of the table, he starred at disbelief at the man before him.

Vash's eyes glowed, his fist imbedded in the dent it made in the wooden coffee table, not saying a word, he got up from his chair, the chair flying to the other side of the room. "Mark one more," Vash picked his gun off the nightstand it had been resting on, "down."

***

"Med, where'd Vash, Wolfwood, and Chi get off to?" Seiko found Med and Hornfreak awaiting his return in the lounge to the hospital. Pausing a minute, he looked at the mournful faces of his comrades, he sucked in his breath the realization hitting him as if Legato had told him telepathically, "It was Chi." It came flatly out of his mouth, all compassion drained. Disappearing in the direction he came from, he soon returned his tight black shirt thing that looked similar to what Vash has under his trench coat showing, the brown cloak that usually covered it, gone. No trace of the man once occupied that body. "Mark one down," with that said Seiko produced his gun out of his pocket. Then picked the staff that he had in the last chapter when Legato had possessed him somehow, up from were it was leaning by the hospital door.

"But, Boss," Med stood up his hand outstretched as if to grab Seiko from going out the door. Feeling an impact to his outstretched hand that closed on reflex then dropped the object, a metallic clatter meeting his ears.

"Keep it, and then run from this place, or die!" Seiko pulled another cylinder out of his pocket, then loaded it into his gun, pulling the trigger, then a loud clunk then a burst of water vapor from all of the seems and wholes in the gun. "Please have the decency to take Wolfwood with you." Then Seiko walked away never a glance behind himself.

***

"Vash, ya don haf'ta do this, the only reason that ya beat Legato was 'cuz he wanted ya to." Wolfwood followed Vash down the street trying to get him to reconsider the suicide mission he had appointed himself. "So how do ya…" Wolfwood stopped a white feather falling on his head, more raining down like snow.

Vash stopped his steady pace of walking, his sunglasses falling to the ground from the involuntary shudder that coursed through his body.

Now a face floated by as if projected by a camera into the sky itself. A girl of maybe fifteen or fourteen looked over her shoulder towards nowhere, a very annoyed tone to her voice, "David, there's something that I need to tell you."

Then another voice without a face came to, "Who's David?" it was the voice of Seiko, younger yet still obviously him.

"Well then, Legato's spell has worn off finally?" the girl asked.

"What spell Emily?" Seiko sounded very confused.

"Let me put it to you this way, Seiko. How old are you?"

"Eighteen, why ask?" Seiko's voice got more perplexed.

"Because you're really nineteen, Legato has possessed you for a whole year. Look at me, do I look the same as last time you saw me?"

Then the image faded, replaced with that of Legato, "You fool, why would I, of all people, possess the son of my master?" then red flecks, blood is in front of Legato, flowing down one side of the image. "Let that be a lesson to you for listening to such a traitorous lie. I will go punish whom ever it is that started this, and make sure that they stay dead." Legato paused evidently reading Seiko's thoughts, "I see, then, she will die."

Then the memories stopped playing and it all went black.

***

Vash woke with a start, his breathing feeling constricted, a slab of rock laying on his back, other rubble, not only stone and wood, surrounded him. Managing in lifting the bolder off himself, he kneeled down with his palms on the ground, catching his breath. Looking around he spied an arm, with a black sleeve and cross cufflinks, underneath a pile of rubble. Knowing he was too late by far to save Wolfwood, the sun was high in the sky while it had been about midnight when the angel arm went off, Vash decided to give Wolfwood a proper burial, again. Reaching over to pull the rocks off of Wolfwood's body, Vash jumped back, the arm was moving, reaching out towards him. "Wolfwood, I'll get you out of there!" Vash pulled harder managing in freeing Wolfwood from the mass of stones.

"Hey ya, Tongari," Wolfwood stopped, pointing to the remains of an alley, behind Vash.

"What Wolfwood…" Vash stopped, seeing the shadowed forms approaching them. Looking closer Vash realized who it was, Knives helping a much-weakened Seiko walk.

**__**

To be continued…


	13. scars

I just can't stay away from this story although I know I should be working on the others.

Legato with vengeance 

//.- You plebeians should know that I do not own Vash, Wolfwood, Milly, Meryl, or anything else that appeared in the manga or TV show. //.-

**__**

A TRIGUN FIC

Fourteen: Scars

__

Eight years later….

"Seiko, we're going to the bank, do you want to come," a woman in her mid thirties looked over her shoulder as her son pulled on her sleeve trying to get her to take him to the bank _now_. 

"Na, I've got to go and see Vash in a few minutes, Julie, but don't worry the place we're going is only a block from the bank so, I'll walk with you." Seiko, now looking his proper age of thirty-six. Hoisting his son Shinji up onto his shoulders, he walked out of his house with his happy family all smiles, not a remnant of that day left in him.

***

"Vash, Wolfwood, Dad!" Seiko came through the bar doors then stopped, bodies lying every where, nowhere to step except in a pool of blood, the whole floor was bathed in it, red wet still warm. Then Seiko snapped around at a touch to his shoulder, guns leveled. 

"Seiko, what happened?" Vash asked, Him Wolfwood and Knives starring at the atrocities. That rapid machine gun fire was heard, coming from the bank, screams, and then silence.

"Julie! Shinji!" Seiko pushed past the three in his way, accidentally shoving Wolfwood to the ground. Breathlessly Vash and Knives turned in tandem and followed Seiko, leaving Wolfwood to saunter over at his own pace.

"Seiko?" Knives and Vash pushed into the back seeing a repeat performance of the of the bar, at one difference, a man, bent and weeping sitting in the middle of the room, a long gun poised in his hand. The hand and gun were moving, from pointing at a slumped body to his own head. "Seiko! Stop!" Knives and Vash bot tackled Seiko to the floor.

Staying there for a minute, he seemed to embrace the dead body he had been kneeling over when they had come in. Then stood up drying his eyes he yet again shoved Vash and Knives out of his way and walked out of the bank and down the street. The blood dripping off his clothing like the teats the came from his sorrow lit eyes.

"Knivesu…" Vash made a motion to fallow him.

"No, Vashu, it's… it's best he's not bothered right now," Knives seemed shocked yet still put his hand a Vash's shoulder to stop him.

***

The black sky, the swirling clouds of sand, it was too much. Seiko could no longer bear the stinging pain of his loss, he did what had been gnawing at him since he had arrived there, the place his family had loved to picnic on the holidays. A large bluff over looking the town of November, to many memories. Old faces flashing before him, Med, Critos, Chi, then the shriveled burnt corpses he had left them as; Julie his loving wife, and Sinji his young son. He jumped, plunging down the sheer drop of the cliff.

***

Knives sat alone in his hotel room, thinking about what he had done. Telling Vash not to follow Seiko, it was surely signing the death knell for Seiko. Yet, yet… he still felt it was the right thing to do. The pressure, it seemed to swirl around him, then guilt. 

The knock on his door that followed snapped Knives back to the present. "Who's there?" Knives quickly barked at the door.

"Telegram." Responded the messenger at the other end of the door.

Knives reach out the door he had opened a crack, snatched the letter from the messenger's hand, and slammed the door in his face. Quickly unfolding the note, he read.

__

Dear father,

By the time, you get this note I will be de-

Knives couldn't finish….

***

"Damn!" Vash pounded his fist on the table, of his hotel room, cursing the way he just let Knives order him into just letting Seiko go out there to merely blow his brains out. "Why, Knives, why would you do that to your own son?" 

Vash quietly suffered wishing he had done this or that throughout his life to save other people, only succeeding in throwing himself into a worse state of depression. Each thought seeming to create a void of nothing in his head eventually allowing Vash to drift in to a half state of shock or sleep.

***

The next day Vash and Wolfwood had gathered their bags in the lobby of their hotel and awaited Knives to come down from his room so that they could go back to their homes. Wolfwood anxiously awaited his return, Milly was expecting and his son Nick was going to graduate from High school in twelve days. Yet, even with all of this joy laden on his heart he and Vash remained very quiet seeming to have a 'depressed staring contest' both of them staring into space. Not at all jubilant and going back and forth in conversation like the previous night.

That was scaring the desk clerk that, last night, was voted by the duo, to be the official piñata for when they saw Seiko again. Yet, now the where both sitting there looking like someone died.

Then Knives came down the stares calmly, raising his gun; he fired one shot at the clerk, hitting him square in the forehead then fired at Wolfwood, the aforementioned falling to the ground. "Vash, are you sure you won't join me in making a world for the plants?" He calmly came to Vash and looked him strait in the eyes.

"No," Vash looked back both of their stares as cold as ice and them more.

"Then its back to normal," Knives walked out of the building slowly. Vash remaining frozen in the same spot thinking of how a similar event had started all of his misadventures and sufferings before and it was about to happen again.

***

"Dear Vash," Seiko wrote on a clipboard with the pencil in his mouth, "by the time you receive this I will be dept ridden and stuck in the hospital of November for a couple of months. I would really appreciate your monetary donations. Sincerely, Seiko Megalopolis." He paused for a minute then added, "P.S. If my father didn't get my letter I sent him then tell him what I told you." 

Seiko gazed up at the light until it started to swim and look like a dollar sign. After he had plunged off the cliff Seiko had landed on some gun riddled, hunched over priest's motorcycle and broken every bone in his and the priest's bodies. Then an ambulance came and took them both to the hospital in November, where Vash now was visiting Wolfwood. Who had been shot through then jumped by some crazy bandit who probably killed himself when he jumped onto Wolfwood's motorcycle from the top of a cliff!

****

THE END

Legato with vengeance: I don't care if my ending stinks just review it if you will.


End file.
